(a) Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate generally to touch screens. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to IR sensing transistors and their manufacture.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various types of flat panel displays have been developed and used. One such type of display, the liquid crystal display, has found wide acceptance for many purposes.
Some recent efforts have focused on research into, and development of, liquid crystal displays having a touch sensing function, or an image sensing function. In order to implement the touch sensing function and the image sensing function, both an IR sensing transistor and a visible-ray sensing transistor are typically employed. Continuing efforts exist to improve and refine these sensors.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention. Therefore, it may contain information not in the prior art.